Benutzer Blog:Mr. Nice/Quo vadis, GuttenPlag?
Vorbemerkung Wenn bei GuttenPlag 'semi-intern' bereits in Kategorien wie „post mortem“-Berichterstattung gedacht und geplant wird, so erinnert dies den Verfasser schon ein bisschen an eine Szene aus Monty Pythons „Die Ritter der Kokosnuss“ Darin fährt ein Leichenbestatter mit seinem Karren durch ein pestverseuchtes mittelalterliches Dorf und ruft: „''Leute, bringt mir eure Leichen her!“ Ein stämmiger Kerl, der den Körper eines alten Mannes über die Schulter geworfen hat, kommt mit der Bemerkung auf ihn zu: „''Warte, ich habe hier noch eine Leiche für dich!“ Daraufhin hebt der Alte seinen Kopf und jammert: „''Aber ich bin doch noch gar nicht tot.“ Da greift der Leichensammler zur Keule, schlägt dem Alten den Schädel ein - und konstatiert lakonisch: „''Jetzt schon.“ (Aus dem Gedächtnis rekonstruiert.) Nein, GuttenPlag ist – obwohl das Projekt vor allem von seinen Gegnern immer wieder gerne für 'erledigt' erklärt wurde und wird – nach wie vor erstaunlich lebendig, wobei das - nennen wir es einmal etwas pathetisch - 'Damoklesschwert', welches über den Köpfen vieler AktivistInnen baumelt, nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun hat, dass zu Guttenbergs Pseudo-Dissertation in absehbarer Zeit weitgehend abgearbeitet sein wird, womit einigen hier die 'Arbeit ausgehen' könnte, sondern vielmehr darin begründet liegt, dass es nach wie vor völlig unklar erscheint, ob und wie es nach dem Abschluss der initialen Projektphase (= des Ursprungs-Projektes) weitergehen kann und soll. Kritik an den 'bestehenden Zuständen' / Für eine offene Perspektive-Diskussion Der Verfasser ist der Überzeugung, dass es nun allerhöchste Zeit ist, in eine offene Perspektive-Diskussion zur Zukunft des Gesamt-Projektes GuttenPlag Wiki einzusteigen. Schon jetzt sind ja Irritationen bei einigen AktivistInnen zu erkennen, und wenn nicht bald eine, über den notwendigen 'klaren Schnitt' in Bezug auf die initialen Aktivitäten zur Guttenberg-Publikation hinausgehende und weiterführende Projekt-Perspektive erkennbar wird, steht eine zunehmende Orientierungslosigkeit bei all jenen zu befürchten, für die mit diesem Schnitt nicht zwangsläufig auch das Ende der Projekt-Aktivitäten gekommen ist, sondern die sich einen Neubeginn unter Berücksichtigung der bisher gemachten Erfahrungen wünschen. Bisher hat der Verfasser größtes Verständnis dafür aufgebracht, dass die Personen im ursprünglichen 'Inner Circle' des Projektes Zeit für Ihren Meinungsbildungs-Prozess benötigen, um sich darüber klar zu werden, ob und in welcher Form jede/r von Ihnen sich auch an einem künftigen Folgeprojekt beteiligen möchte. Deshalb hat er – nach frühzeitiger Absprache mit LMB – bisher auch darauf verzichtet, seinerseits die erwähnte Diskussion via Forum zu forcieren, sondern, neben persönlichen Mitteilungen an LMB u.a., lediglich eine kurze Stellungnahme zum Blog-Artikel "Überlegungen zur Zukunft des GuttenPlag Wiki" von NablaOperator gepostet, der offenbar EINZIGEN Person aus dem Inneren Kreis, die sich zu diesem Thema bisher öffentlich geäußert und dokumentierte Gedanken gemacht hat. Die bisherige Zurückhaltung des Verfassers stößt nun, nachdem – Wochen später - nach wie vor keinerlei Transparenz darüber besteht, wie die bisherigen Verantwortlichen sich die Zukunft des Projektes vorstellen, ob sie überhaupt Vorstellungen dazu entwickelt haben, und mit wem aus diesem Kreis künftig weiterhin zu rechnen sein wird, an ihre Grenzen. Daher möchte er ausdrücklich festhalten: Dieser Blog-Artikel ist definitiv der letzte Beitrag zur Perspektive-Diskussion, der von ihm außerhalb des Forums gepostet wird; der nächste Vorstoß wird dort - im Forum - erfolgen, wo sie ohnehin geführt werden sollte. Wie aktuell zu sehen ist (siehe: Sollte sich GuttenPlag Wiki neu erfinden? Zur Frage der Selbstdefinition), warten ohnehin nicht alle geduldig darauf, dass endlich 'aus dem Hintergrund' ein Startsignal zur Perspektive-Diskussion erfolgt. Wer sich einmal die Mühe macht, die Protokolle der „Meinungsbildungs-Chats“ durchzulesen (und das sind und bleiben nun einmal Veranstaltungen, an denen sich die meisten aktiven GuttenPlag Wiki-NutzerInnen – Verfasser eingeschlossen - aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht beteiligen), wird schnell feststellen, dass in diesem Kreis die Frage nach einer Zukunfts-Perspektive des Projektes bisher kaum eine Rolle gespielt hat. Lediglich in "Tagesordnungspunkte (und Protokoll) der IRC-Sitzung am 04.04, 20:45 Uhr" findet sich ein wirklich aufschlussreicher Satz: "Mittelfristig planen wir, das GuttenPlag-Wiki in eine Plattform zur gemeinschaftlich durchgeführten Dokumentation von Plagiaten zu verwandeln. Mehr Informationen dazu im Abschlussbericht." Diese, ich formuliere es einmal polemisch, im Stil einer ZK-Verlautbarung - und so etwas liest, abgesehen von ollen Funktionären, ohnehin kaum jemand :-) - vermeldete Erklärung ist letztlich ebenso unverbindlich wie dirigistisch, denn sie gibt denjenigen, die an der Basis des Projektes operieren, weder Planungssicherheit, noch berücksichtigt sie auch nur im Ansatz deren Interessen und Bedürfnisse sowie die von ihnen gemachten Erfahrungen. Um es mal etwas provokativ zu darzustellen: Die „'Meritokratie'“, wie PlagDoc die Leitungsstruktur des GuttenPlag Wiki einmal sehr schön bezeichnet hat, scheint aus Sicht des Verfassers zwischenzeitlich zumindest tendentiell zur „Chatokratie“ (= entweder Du chatest mit, oder Du bleibst bei den Entscheidungsfindungs-Prozessen 'außen vor') degeneriert zu sein. Um aber gleich Missverständnissen vorzubeugen: Der Verfasser ist selber ein glühender Anhänger des „'Meritokratie'"-Prinzips, denn anders lässt sich ein solches Wiki-Projekt seiner Meinung nach nur dann steuern, wenn man exemplarisch demonstrieren möchte, wie es von mehr oder weniger Außenstehenden in Rekordzeit zu demontieren ist. Faktisch gibt es aber bei GuttenPlag längst eine 'Drei-Klassen-Gesellschaft', denn längst nicht alle, die sich hier durch engagierte Mitarbeit entsprechende Meriten erworben haben, werden 'automatisch' auch zu Entscheidungs-TrägerInnen oder -BilderInnen, sondern dieses Privileg bleibt offenbar einer kleinen, nicht klar erkennbaren, Gruppe vorbehalten, die sich um die eigentlichen „BürokratInnen" schart. Jene Meriten- und Leistungs-TrägerInnen, die nicht zu diesem - mit Bedacht etwas bösartig formuliert - „Hofstaat" der BürokratInnen und ihres engen Umfeldes gehören, bilden inzwischen in der Hierarchie des Wikis quasi eine Mittelschicht zwischen den „BesucherInnen" und den „BürokratInnen". Ihre einzige Möglichkeit, direkten Einfluss auf die Entwicklungen zu nehmen, besteht bisher darin, quasi als 'arme Ritter' mit Kreativität, sozialer Intelligenz und großem Engagement Freiräume zu schaffen oder zu besetzen und auszubauen, die in der Peripherie des Gesamt-Projektes angesiedelt sind (Beispiele hierfür sind das Forum und der Bereich der Pressespiegel und Material-Sammlungen). In die überfällige (öffentlich, im hauseigenen Forum des Projektes zu führende) Perspektive-Diskussion und den daraus resultierenden Entscheidungsprozess nicht zuletzt auch diese 'meritanten' GuttenPlag-WikipedianerInnen und andere aktive NutzerInnen einzubeziehen, sollte eigentlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit sein. Geschieht dies nicht (was der Verfasser eigentlich nicht erwartet), dann würde dies einen traurigen Beleg dafür darstellen, dass es sich bei dem hehren Begriff „'Meritokratie'" in Wirklichkeit nur um eine leere Worthülse handelt, hinter der sich das Herrschaftsinteresse der Angehörigen einer 'stinknormalen' Autokratie verbirgt. Perspektiven I: Warum eine Fortsetzung des Projektes unter neuen Prämissen angesagt ist Wie NablaOperator in seinem Papier "Überlegungen zur Zukunft des GuttenPlag Wiki" bereits am 15. März 2011 dargelegt hat, ist es schon aus technischen Gründen unmöglich, das GuttenPlag Wiki einfach 'einzustampfen', oder als eine Art virtuelles Museum fortbestehen zu lassen; aber selbst wenn dies eine Option wäre: Warum sollten wir dies tun? GuttenPlag ist – sowohl was den universitären Bezirk betrifft als auch was die Medien angeht - zu einer Institution geworden, die sowohl im universitären Bezirk, im Bereich so genannter 'Laienforschung', aber auch im journalistischen Umfeld (Mainstream-Medien, 'Blogosphäre' u.a.) einige Reputation erworben hat. Im 'business speak' könnte man auch sagen: Hier wurde eine Marke aufgebaut, mit welcher inzwischen höchst glaubwürdig eine 'Message' transportiert wird, die lautet: Jede Persönlichkeit des öffentlichen Lebens, die sich auf unlautere Weise einen Doktorgrad verschafft, indem sie in ihrer Dissertation plagiiert, hat künftig damit zu rechnen, auch noch Jahre später die Konsequenzen für derartiges Fehlverhalten tragen zu müssen! Das ursprüngliche Projekt GuttenPlag mag zwar zu Beginn lediglich auf die Untersuchung der Guttenberg-Pseudodissertation sowie auf die Dokumentation und Publikation der dabei erzielten Ergebnisse beschränkt gewesen sein; die Entwicklung des Wikis hat jedoch sehr schnell deutlich gemacht, dass eine restriktive Beschränkung auf dieses Kern-Thema weder sinnvoll noch möglich ist. Wäre seitens der Projekt-Verantwortlichen tatsächlich versucht worden, diese Beschränkung rigoros durchzusetzten, dann gäbe es das GuttenPlag Wiki vermutlich gar nicht mehr, weil dann massenhaft Aktive und Kreative 'vergrault' worden wären - zumindest jedenfalls all diejenigen, die dafür gesorgt haben, dass es in der heutigen, 'pausbäckigen' Form mit vielen neuen Elementen existiert, wie z.B. den diversen Pressespiegeln und Materialsammlungen, die thematisch längst weit über das hinausgehen, was die GuttenPlag-GründerInnen ursprünglich angedacht haben. GuttenPlag-'PuristInnen' mögen diese Elemente vielleicht als 'nice to have' kleinzureden versuchen. Tatsächlich ist es jedoch nicht zuletzt der zunehmende, im Rahmen organischer Projektentwicklung vermutlich weiter anwachsende Facettenreichtum, der das GuttenPlag Wiki auch künftig, ohne Hype und massives Medieninteresse im Rücken, zu einem Erfolgsprojekt machen kann - einem Projekt, das einer großen Zahl höchst unterschiedlich motivierter und vorgebildeter Menschen ein interessantes und spannendes Betätigungsfeld liefern, und zur 'Brutstätte' zahlreicher weiterführender Initiativen werde dürfte. Man könnte auch sagen: Das Thema KTzG ist jetzt zwar (weitgehend) 'erledigt' - das PlagHunting und der Kampf gegen wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten fangen nun aber - mit einem renommierten Front-Projekt, erfahrenen StreiterInnen und einigem Know-how - erst richtig an! 'Perspektiven II: Wie diese Fortsetzung konkret aussehen könnte' 'a) Addenda zu Guttenberg' Auch wenn die Untersuchung von „''Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag. Konstitutionelle Entwicklungsstufen in den USA und der EU''“ mit dem kommenden Abschlussbericht formal beendet werden wird, ist kaum davon auszugehen, dass mit der Veröffentlichung dieses Reportes diesbezüglich alles geklärt sein wird (z.B.: mögliche weitere Plagiate online nicht zugänglicher Materialien). Dass sowohl weitere Erkenntnisse zur Dissertation selber als auch – weiter gefasst – zur Causa Guttenberg im gesellschaftlichen Kontext (Wissenschaft, Politik, Kultur etc.) gewonnen werden können, ist als gegeben vorauszusetzen. Insofern dürfte es sich von selbst verstehen, diesen Themenkomplex auch weiterhin im Rahmen von GuttenPlag Wiki (oder wie auch immer das Projekt dann heißen wird...) zu behandeln. Ergänzend kommt natürlich auch noch die retrospektive Aufarbeitung des 'alten' GuttenPlag-Projektes hinzu („Meta-Projekt über Projekt“, wie NablaOperator es bezeichnet hat). 'b) Plagiatsbezogene Analyse weiterer Arbeiten (Dissertationen etc.)' Nachdem die Analyse weiterer Dissertationen (oder anderer wissenschaftlicher Arbeiten) im Rahmen dieses Projektes bisher - aus durchaus guten Gründen - grundsätzlich ausgeschlossen war, und 'Spin-off-Initiativen' des GuttenPlag Wikis überlassen wurde, stellt sich bei einem Relaunch des Projektes erneut die Frage, ob hier künftig nicht auch Raum zur Untersuchung weiterer Plagiats-Verdachtsfälle geschaffen werden sollte. Eine Bereitschaft dazu scheint bei den derzeitigen Projekt-Verantwortlichen jedenfalls vorhanden zu sein (s.o.). Allerdings erscheint es dem Verfasser notwendig, hierzu bereits im Vorfeld klare Richtlinien zu entwickeln, um Wildwuchs und Konfusion vorzubeugen. In jedem Fall dürfte es Sinn machen, das bisher im Umgang mit der Arbeit an der Guttenberg-Pseudodissertation entwickelte Know-how im Rahmen praktischer Anwendung anhand anderer relevanter Fälle weiter zu verbessern. 'c) Grundlagen-Arbeit zu Plagiarismus und anderen Formen wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens' Einen künftig keineswegs unwesentlichen Tätigkeits-Bereich eines 'neuen GuttenPlag Wiki' sieht der Verfasser auch im Bereich der Grundlagen-Arbeit und -Forschung im Bereich der Bekämpfung von Plagiarismus in wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten sowie in mit diesem Arbeitsbereich verknüpften, angrenzenden bzw. weiter reichenden Themenfeldern. Hierzu ist GuttenPlag schon deshalb prädestiniert, weil in diesem Projekt Menschen (BerufswissenschaftlerInnen und andere Fachleute auf unterschiedlichsten Gebieten) zusammengefunden haben, die in dieser überaus facettenreichen Konstellation nirgendwo in einer rein akademischen (universitären) Arbeitsgemeinschaft zu finden sein werden, und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes transdisziplinäre Ansätze zur Betrachtung und ebensolche Wege zur Bewältigung von Problemen entwickeln können, die im weitgehend fach-zentristisch operierenden, 'Real existierenden Wissenschaftsbetrieb' kaum realisierbar sind. Auch die Tatsache, dass hier anonym kooperiert werden kann, macht unseren Projekt-Rahmen sicherlich gerade für viele BerufswissenschaftlerInnen reizvoll, da diese Arbeitsweise vor Anfeindungen aus dem KollegInnenkreis schützt. Mit dem bereits erfolgten, den engen bisherigen Projektrahmen sprengenden, Beginn der Erstellung spezifischer Presse-Schauen (siehe z.B. „Pressespiegel zu wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten“ und Materialsammlungen - siehe aktuell: „Liste der Plagiatoren und Plagiats-Verdächtigen“ sowie "Plagiarismus und Plagiarismus-Forschung (Bibliographie)" - liegen ja bereits jetzt erste, noch sehr bescheidene, Ansätze in dieser Richtung vor, welche künftig weiter ausgebaut werden sollten, um das 'neue GuttenPlag' nicht nur zu einer Informationsquelle ersten Ranges, sondern auch zu einer Anlaufstelle für all jene zu machen, die sich mit PlagHunting und Plagiarismus-Forschung bzw. -Prävention befassen. 'd) Erweiterung des Wikis um eine Online-Enzyklopädie in Sachen Plagiarismus, Junk Science & Co.' Bezug nehmend auf Punkt c) möchte der Verfasser zudem vorschlagen, im 'neuen GuttenPlag' künftig auch der traditionellen Funktion eines Wikis Rechnung zu tragen, und mit dem Aufbau einer allgemeinen Online-Enzyklopädie zum Thema Plagiarismus & Co. zu beginnen. Dort können dann Begriffe wie „Bauernopfer“, „Verschleierung“, „cut & slide“, aber auch Forscherpersönlichkeiten usw. enzyklopädisch erfasst werden. 'e) Netzwerk-Arbeit zum Auf- und Ausbau der PlagHunter-Bewegung' Wie oben bereits kurz erwähnt, existieren im deutschsprachigen Raum derzeit bereits mehrere, zumeist auf Wiki-Basis operierende, PlagHunter-Projekte und Initiativen, die zum Teil von GuttenPlag inspiriert, bisweilen auch direkt daraus hervorgegangen sind. Soweit dem Verfasser bekannt ist, arbeiten einzelne AktivistInnen sogar gleichzeitig in verschiedenen AntiPlag-Wikis mit, aber von einem kontinuierlichen Meinungs- und Informations-Austausch, geschweige denn von einem koordinierten Vorgehen zwischen den Projekten (zumindest zwischen jenen, die für sich in Anspruch nehmen dürfen, einigermaßen erfolgreich zu operieren), ist bisher öffentlich praktisch nichts zu bemerken. Dies ist in verschiedener Hinsicht bedauerlich, nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil bereits wiederholt von dubiosen Personen Versuche unternommen wurden, Keile zwischen die einzelnen Projekte zu treiben, und insbesondere Stimmung gegen das GuttenPlag Wiki zu machen. Letztlich ist der Verfasser davon überzeugt, dass aktive Netzwerk-Arbeit sowie verstärkte Kooperation nicht nur im Interesse der BetreiberInnen aller bestehenden Projekte sein sollte, die gemeinsam eine weitaus größere 'Stoßkraft' entwickeln können, aber auch die Entwicklung zusätzlicher, künftiger Initiativen befördern dürfte. ---- 'Perspektiven III (Conclusio): Was jetzt umgehend geschehen sollte' 1) Alle engagierten Beteiligten sollten nun nach und nach Stellung beziehen, ob, in welchem Umfang und gegebenenfalls unter welchen Umständen nach dem zu erwartenden 'Schnitt' mit ihrer Mitarbeit zu rechnen ist. 2) Einstieg in eine nicht klandestin (oder relativ abgeschottet im Chat) geführte Perspektive-Diskussion zur Zukunft des GuttenPlag Wikis 'unter neuen Vorzeichen' bzw. zum Übergang dazu, incl. Erstellung eines Projekt-Fahrplans mit klaren Zeit-Fenstern. a) Klärung der Frage, wie das Steuerungsprinzip des Wikis, die „Meritokratie“ (PlagDoc), künftig sinnvoller Weise zu handhaben ist. Verbesserung der internen Kommunikation zwischen 'alten' und 'neuen Meritenträgern', Ausbau alternativer Kommunikations-Schienen unabhängig vom 'Chat'. Neuverteilung von Verantwortlichkeiten im Gesamt-Projekt. b) Klärung des künftigen Aufgaben-Spektrums des Gesamt-Projektes, wofür der Verfasser hier bereits eine Reihe von Vorschlägen vorgelegt hat. c) Klärung der Neubenennung des Projektes, wobei der Verfasser ganz klar für die Lösung 'PlagiPedia' plädiert, sofern dies möglich ist, ohne in sinnlose und kontraproduktive Streitereien mit den KollegInnenen von PlagiPedi Wiki verwickelt zu werden, die – soweit bekannt – ohnehin auch einen Namenswechsel geplant hatten (ob dies noch 'aktuell' ist, müsste dort nachgefragt werden). 3) Aufnahme mit Gesprächen mit Aktiven aus anderen PlagHunter-Initiativen, sofern nicht ohnehin schon 'Doppelmitgliedschaften' oder Kontakte bestehen (siehe etwa: VroniPlag Wiki). Ziel dieser Gespräche sollte neben einem allgemeinen Informations- und Erfahrungs-Austausch die Koordination weiterer Aktivitäten, möglicherweise auch konkreter Kooperationen sein. 4) Neu-Koordinierung der Außen-Kommunikation (insbesondere Presse-Arbeit), damit am 'Tag X' nicht nur ein 'Abgesang' auf das Alt-Projekt stattfindet, sondern spätestens dann auch massiv die 'Werbetrommel' für das hoffentlich entstehende Nachfolge-Projekt gerührt werden kann. Science marches on - GuttenPlag Wiki hoffentlich auch! -- Mr. Nice 07:45, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag